Dulcin Crang
Appearance Dulcin is a teenage girl dressed in casual teens' clothing, which composes of a green denim jacket that matches the color of the Narukami flame over a black hoodie and dark green jeans on the bottom half. She wears a super sports visor on top of her head and has blonde hair, along with a bright skin complexity. General Information Dulcin is an intelligent, calm and carefree person with a special unique trait which considers her as a "tech-wizard", meaning that someone has wide knowledge about, or extremely good with technology. Her programming and coding skills have been known to outsmart almost all of her classmates in her early school years and even hackers individually, and she knows the vast complex array of any database possible. With her very inspiring use of technology, she can help fix computer problems in a matter of minutes if she finds the right source of the problem. As a Narukami-born user, she often finds an open spot into errors and other problems not just in coding and programming but also in her real life as well. Her friends in school sometimes consider her a "nerd" for always being immersed into technology. If she wants to equip herself for a fight, she has an array of utility combat gadgets that allow her to be quite useful for taking down multiple enemies, probably a few, with her Narukami-enhanced boomerang. She holds a weapons licence that bought her a few more boomerangs, glaives, and bomb-like drones that proves her to be a more "techy" sort of person. She is also known to be friends with a former college friend supposedly named Iago, who turned out to be in the Indarian Legion, although she had no idea what the "Indarian Legion" was. Which was until she met Halek, a friend of Iago's and another member for the Legion. Knowing that she had the skill to hack into others' data and the gadgets to disrupt any machine, Dulcin decided to go to Barrigon City and meet Lester and Orenmir to join the Legion. However, on her time at the Legion, she is constantly looked down upon by the other key members of the Legion, including Halek, Iago, Lester, Gelmurk, Irakis, Nixine and Corruptus. The mercenaries (which is Dayren's group) did not have any intentions to bully her but instead tried to make her feel more welcome. Alden stated that she falls short behind most of the other core members, which she considers herself as more of an intern than an actual key member. She ended up being anxious and troubled throughout her days in the Legion. She continued to despise the Legion until today, although she does not show this emotion out loud. However she moved on with it and continued her job nonetheless. Until one day. While the Legion is on a group meeting, Alden came over to Dulcin and told her some info about a teenage boy named "Kiridai" of whom they were going to chase later on in that specific day. She did not know who he was, except for the fact that he had "betrayed" the Legion by giving away the info to the citizens in Studdton and in Barrigon. Since Dayren and Irigus have already gone during this time, she decided to join in the chase as well. While the group of mercenaries chased the culprit, Dulcin was already getting out her drones to follow Kiridai's move from the sky. Irigus and Dayren seemed to lighten their expressions in awe about the untold skills of this new mercenary. Alden found the use of a drone interesting for their chase as it would provide him the path to catching Kiridai. The chase seemed long and exhausting but they eventually caught up to Kiridai cornered on a dead end. Upon finishing the chase, she and the mercenaries received a praise from the Legion but Dulcin received further praise from other members in the Legion as well as the approval of Lord Orenmir by a token of gratitude back at the base. She then became one of the core members of the Legion, who is professionally known for fixing technological problems and hacking. Feeling proud of the beginner's luck she just had, she decides to stay in the Legion until she gets a perfect opportunity to escape from them, hopeful that she would be free just like her new "friend", Kiridai... Moveset Upgrades (RB) Dulcin's Final Stats (Level 100) Table of Abilities with Improved Damage Relationships Iago Thames - A former college friend of hers who used to be in the same class as she was. Now, she kind of does not want to talk to him anymore now that she's been afraid to even go near the other core members. When she got her praise from Lord Hallowsby and the other members, she did not even approach him at all. In fact, she despises the new Iago. Halek Sidious - She met up with him at a cafe that she and Iago were in. Later hired her as an "honorable" welcome guest. Alden Tomoroco - The only one to treat her well in her first visit to the Indarian Legion, as everyone was harsh to her in her first time at the Legion. She gained support from Alden and his friends about what it's like to live as a mercenary. Kiridai Von Kelamari - She met him when he was cornered on a dead end of a building. She did not hesitate to step forward and talk to him but she did not capture him either. Like Dulcin, Kiridai hates the Legion for what they are plotting to do with the world, which allows her to share the concealed hatred they both have, although not explicitly. Trivia - The name "Dulcin" is a play on the Latin word "dulce", ''meaning ''"sweet". - I was going to name the ability of E "Crang-a-rang" but then it would sound so cringy as heck. - She also uses darts, which I did not mention in this page. - She REALLY loves gadgets. And by that, I mean almost every gadget she could find. - Her name is pronounced "Dul - chin". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Indarian Legion Category:Users Of Narukami